Charles Rodman
Charles Rodman was the father of Will Rodman, and the adoptive human grandfather of Caesar. Ten years after his death, he became the adoptive human great-grandfather of Caesar's two young sons, River and his infant brother. Once a talented pianist and professional music teacher who earned a honorary certificate, Charles began to suffer from Alzheimer's Disease, which his son (either through coincidence or design) researched a cure for at the Gen-Sys Laboratories. He had been cared for during his illness by a nurse named Irena, who couldn't stand Charles' behavior due to Alzheimer's Disease and wished that he would leave the house to stay at a shelter. Although trials of the "ALZ-112" were called off, Will adopted the baby chimp Caesar, who had been exposed to the drug. Three years later, noticing its effects on Caesar, he administered the drug to Charles, who immediately recovered his mental abilities and was once again able to play the piano. For five years they lived a happy life, with Charles taking care of Caesar when the chimpanzee was a newborn. Charles was on bad terms with his neighbour Douglas Hunsiker on two occasions. The first time was when Hunsiker used a baseball bat in an attempt to strike Caesar when he entered his garage to ride a bicycle, with Charles stating, "He just wanted to play". The second and worst time was when Charles, having become immune to the drug and suffering once again from Alzheimer's, got into Hunsiker's car and tried to drive it, damaging the front and back of the car by bumping into the cars it was parked between. Hunsiker grabbed Charles out of his car and decided to get out his phone to call the police. Charles tried to grab the cell phone away from Hunsiker. Caesar saw the situation through a window and although not aware of why Hunsiker was angry at Charles, was aware that his grandfather figure was being threatened. To save him, Caesar attacked Hunsiker refusing to let him run off to his house. After Caesar bit Hunsiker's finger off, Charles yelled at Caesar to stop. Their last moment together was when Caesar and Charles hugged each other, fearing what consequences awaited Caesar. Will tried to test the ALZ-113 on Charles, but he refused and died the next morning from Alzheimer's. History Rise of the Planet of the Apes More to come... Personality Despite his Alzheimer's, Charles was a kind-hearted man who greatly loved his only son, Will. He immediately took a liking to the baby chimpanzee he and Will later named Caesar and said a seemingly prophetic line from Caesar's namesake, Shakespeare's Julius Caesar text. He came to think of Caroline as a daughter and was shown to be visibly distaught when Caesar was taken away and placed in the primate shelter. Relationships Will Rodman Will was Charles' son. More to come... Caesar Caesar is Charles' adoptive ape grandson. More to come... Caroline Aranha Caroline was Charles' daughter figure. More to come... Notes * An earlier version of the script used the character name "Walter Rodman", who had earned diplomas in physics and astronomy in his younger days. In his state of confusion, Walter often addresses Will as "John", but Will reminds him that "John is gone". After Walter's death, Will looks at an old photo showing Walter with two teenage sons. * Christopher Walken, Tim Conway and Robert Englund were considered for the role of Charles. Trivia *It is likely that Charles never got to see Caesar before his death as he is not mentioned after he dies. It is also unknown whether Will told Caesar that Charles had died. Gallery Julius caesar.jpg|Charles's copy of Julius Caesar. Depression.jpg|Charles distraught over Caesar having to live at the San Bruno Primate Shelter. Breakfest.jpg|Alzheimer's begins to return. References Category:Humans Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Characters Category:CE Category:CE Characters Category:Rodman Family Category:Ape Rebellion (CE) Category:Caesar's Family (CE) Category:Characters